


The Things Ciel Would Do

by bassychan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, ciel's candy collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassychan/pseuds/bassychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Ciel would do to please Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Ciel Would Do

**Author's Note:**

> Well, good luck.

It was at breakfast when Ciel realized that having a demon butler for all eternity was probably not a good idea. 

“I’m getting married,” declared Sebastian as he got up from his chair, leaving a half-eaten plate of Fruit Loops on the table.

Ciel sputtered like Ronald Knox’s demented lawnmower. “Who’s the poor soul?”

Sebastian beamed and pulled out… an orange… cat?

“This is Floofy!” said Sebastian. “Bocchan, say hello to Floofy!”

“Sebastian you can’t- you can’t- dude. You can’t marry a fucking cat,” groaned Ciel when he saw his demon butler looking at the cat with heart-eyes. 

“Says who?” said Sebastian.

“The law, you dumbass! And that’s disgusting anyway!”

“I’m not gonna do anything gross, bocchan! I’m just gonna get married with Floofy and hug him all day!”

The bluenette groaned again when he realized the only way to stop Sebastian from marrying a goddamn cat.

“Alright, look Sebastian,” Ciel started. “If you don’t marry that cat, I’ll give you all the candy in my candy collection.” He inwardly cringed as he said the words. 

Sebastian wasn’t interested. “I don’t want candy. I want Floofy.”

Ciel tried his last card. 

“Fine, I’ll unblock Youtube so you can watch “Nyan Cat the 10 Hour Version” again,” he said, not realizing the damage.

Sebastian got all wide-eyed. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Ciel watched Sebastian gently putting Floofy onto the chair and then running up the stairs.

With another sigh, Ciel went over to his computer to unblock Youtube. He had an inkling that he was going to be regretting this the next day.  
There was suddenly crashing sounds from upstairs and Ciel figured it was probably a cat knocking down trees because that was what Claude Faustus had told him 112 years ago. So everytime there was a loud noise, Ciel naturally thought it was a cat knocking down trees.

He finished unblocking Youtube and stomped upstairs to go back to sleep when there was another crashing sound followed by Sebastian yelling something about “darn alpacas ruining the US economy”.

“Darn alpacas ruining the U.S economy,” yelled Sebastian. 

Ciel sighed his 4th sigh of the morning and went over to check. When he got to Sebastian’s room he almost sighed again but sigh morphed into scream when he saw what Sebastian was doing.

That damn demon was setting up… gigantic...towering...speakers. All over his bedroom.

“Sebastian, what in the name of Bendoodle Conkerbatch are you doing?!” shrieked Ciel.

“I am setting up speakers for my journey to euphoria from Nyan Cat,” called out Sebastian, who was currently stuck behind a pile of boxes. “I will be blasting the 10 hour version using these babies,” explained Sebastian.

“No you will not,” growled Ciel. He started unplugging the speakers and took an armful of them out Sebastian’s room. “Got outside and play ice hockey or something.”

“But bocchan it’s summer! How do you play hockey???”

“JUST. DO. IT.”

Moments later, Ciel was back in his bed while an unhappy Sebastian was locked outside with an empty soda can and a broom. 

If you peeked into Ciel’s bedroom window, you would see a happy blue thing under the sheets. If you listened closely, you would hear certain phrases in Ciel’s sleeptalking. Just a bit of mumbling here and there. 

Along the lines of, “...no Sebastian the strawberries go on the pies, not the cakes.” and also “what flavor parfait… oh boy… is it blueberry?”

Meanwhile, Sebastian was stuck outside whacking the soda can with the broom and having the worst time of his life. Which if you thought about it, Sebastian had had many bad moments in life. He decided he would feel better if he pretended the soda can was Claude Faustus. 

Needless to say, the soda can got whacked to quite a few miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao you guys got misguided because of the title and the summary I bet.  
> Give me some new ideas cause I'm pretty much out.


End file.
